


Part of Me

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Part of Me

Never leaves  
Stays forever  
Die  
Die  
Die  
Leave me  
Doesn’t listen  
Doesn’t care  
Wants me to  
Die  
Die  
Die  
I want it to  
Die  
Die  
Die  
But I never   
Die  
Die  
Die  
It never  
Dies  
Dies   
Dies  
We are one  
We are whole  
We are together  
We hate  
Each other  
We want to   
Kill  
Kill  
Kill  
Each other  
But  
It  
Is  
A  
Part  
If  
Me


End file.
